


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by junko



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the Second League isn't going to plan. Kotetsu is having a crappy day.  Really crappy. And then things get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deviant_Accumulation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Accumulation/gifts).



> A note regarding the warning: the suicidal thoughts are there, but very incidental and quickly recovered from in what I hope is a very Tiger way. Given the listed squicks, I would like to reassure the requestor that this SO NOT THAT AT ALL. It just goes to the angst-y hurt/comfort. That being said, I thought it best to warn, however, since I can't know what might trigger someone.
> 
> Similarly, this fic is shippy, but not a ship, kind of like the entire run of T&B, IMHO. Hopefully, you will feel the same and enjoy it, dear requestor. Also thanks for this, I love Kotetsu so much and it was my deepest pleasure to get a chance to write him for you.

“Or you could just quit.”

Kotetsu glared at Mr. Lloyds and tried to keep his lip from pouting unsuccessfully. Finally, he adjusted his hat and let out a long sigh. “Just because you know that’s going to work every time, doesn’t mean you should take advantage of me. Why not just say it’s important to the sponsors for once?”

“Because you hate the sponsors,” Mr. Lloyds pointed out.

Under his breath Kotetsu muttered, “Accurate.”

Mr. Lloyds folded his hands on his expansive, polished desk. “Are you doing it or not?”

Kotetsu shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at an invisible stone, like a petulant schoolboy. “I hate these things.”

Mr. Lloyds didn’t miss a beat: “You could quit.”

“Right. So, what’s this stupid job again?”

#

The day was not going well. 

First of all, it started at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning. Secondly, for the last three hours, Kotetsu had been sitting under the white hot spot light of… the kind of corporate shilling he found the most difficult to swallow. 

In this case, literally.

He held up the can, took a enthusiastic swig, and coughed half a lung out.

“Cut!” The director shouted, “Oh, for crying out loud, cut!”

Kotetsu had hoped that being in the Second League would mean a lot less of this particular pile of steaming crap. He was not sure why the sponsors wanted him, anyway, when it took twenty-three takes before he could manage, “It’s my favorite!” without sounding constipated. It didn’t help that he thought this drink tasted like high octane sweat.

“I’m fine,” Kotetsu said, even though no one had asked. He pounded a fist on the chest plate of his Wild Tiger suit and it made a metallic clank. “Just went down the wrong pipe.” 

The director shook his head with exasperated disappointment. Kotetsu couldn’t help but think of this director as a snot-nosed kid, since the guy couldn’t be over twenty. On top of that, he reminded Kotetsu of a younger, male version of Agnes: blond (probably from a bottle), beautiful (but in a spiky-don’t-touch-way), and extremely… uh, well, let’s just say he was a perfectionist, to the extreme. 

“What is wrong with you?” The director groused. “Is there something actually wrong with you? Are you even capable of acting, just a tiny little bit? You’re on TV all the time. This should be easy for you. Anyway, it’s one line. ONE.”

“Maybe I just need more coffee,” Kotetsu shrugged.

“THAT’S WHAT WE’RE TRYING TO SELL!”

#

After that, they made Kotetsu take a break outside, out of sight, somewhere, anywhere the director couldn’t see him. 

Standing outside, Kotetsu watched the clouds pass over the skyscrapers of Sternbild City. The air smelled heavy with car exhaust and coming rain. He leaned his head against the brick wall and let out another long breath. Thing was, he knew he was just waiting things out at this point. He’d had been through this particular scenario so many times. It was only a matter of time before he’d be fired. 

When his phone rang, he nearly jumped for joy. A job? A Hero job?? The Second League almost never got called… 

But it wasn’t his wrist phone buzzing. It was just his cell. Fumbling it open, he answered, “Moshi, moshi.”

“Where the fuck are you, man?” It was Antonio, Rock Bison. “Aren’t we running today?”

Oh hell, was it Tuesday? Even though they weren’t officially teammates any more, he and Antonio had a standing date on Tuesdays to go for a jog. Normally, it would irritate Kotetsu to know that the bigger man was adjusting his pace, especially when super-speed used to be one of his specialties, but, from the start, the run was just an excuse for both of them to head straight to their favorite breakfast joint for the early bird special.

“Can’t today,” Kotetsu sighed miserably. “I’m stuck waiting for the Max Coffee guys to fire me.”

There was a decidedly bovine-like snort on the other end. “Fine, but then you owe me drinks tonight for standing me up.”

“As long as it’s not Max Coffee,” Kotetsu agreed with a laugh. Then, just because he had a sympathetic ear on the other end of the line, he allowed himself a little whine: “I have no idea why they even asked for me. You wouldn’t think Second League would be a big sell.”

Antonio laughed heartily, like Kotetsu had just told the funniest joke ever. “You’re a moron, Wild Tiger. Of course you’re popular right now! Even though it wasn’t televised, everyone’s heard rumors of your big sacrifice, how you almost died. It’s romantic! Heroic!”

And it sells Max Coffee, apparently. “Right.”

“See you tonight,” Antonio said with that boisterous confidence he always exuded. “Eight o’clock? Usual place? Bring your wallet!”

Then, before Kotetsu could agree one way or another, Antonio hung up. It was just as well. If the conversation had gone on any longer, Kotetsu might start thinking about how he’d sort of almost wanted to die that day. He brushed away that thought off with a physical shake out. 

He started to dial Kaede’s number before he remembered that she’d be in school at this time. Staring at the phone for a long time, Kotetsu tried to psychically tell his daughter that she was the most amazing person he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing and how grateful he was that she was in his life.

The stage door creaked open and a slender dark-haired girl stuck her head out. “We’re ready for you again, Mr. Tiger.”

Thunder rolled through the clear sky, an ominous sign. “Let’s do this,” Kotetsu said with a brave smile, determined to do his best, no matter what the job.

#

It was a good sentiment, and Kotetsu had given it a valiant, honest try. In fact, he’d almost started to sound convincing when he vomited the entire contents of his stomach all over the polished set.

“That’s it,” the director said in despair. “Just… go. Leave. Vamoose. I… can’t….look at you anymore. You’re a disaster. Leave before you break something!” Which, frankly, Kotetsu thought was a little bit of a low blow since he hadn’t accidentally destroyed anything in weeks. The director turned to one of his many lackies and continued his rant: “I said we should have hired that washed out starlet. Someone get what’s-her-name’s agent on the phone! Stat!”

Tiger wiped his mouth and raised his hand to reassure everyone, “I’m okay. Just a little upset there! I guess I forgot to eat breakfast. It’s Tuesday,” he said weakly, as if that helped explain things. But, no one was listening to him, anyway. 

#

In the green room, pudgy, bespeckled Saito “yelled” at Kotetsu about the state of the suit. Not that Kotetsu could understand a word that guy said. Though what was weird, was that either Saito was getting slightly less mumbly-quiet or Kotetsu was getting used to him because he picked up a word or two here and there. Something about servos getting gummed up with undigested food… or maybe it was the corrosive powers of stomach acid. Anyway, he was clearly upset about the effect of the puke on the suit.

Not that Kotetsu could blame him. 

It was an expensive suit. Pretty fucking cool, too, honestly. 

And, frankly, that coffee drink was nasty shit. Good luck to Ms. Washed-Out-Starlet. Hopefully she could stomach it better than he could.

Saito continued fussing over the suit, so Kotetsu gave him a sincere bow. “Sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t take better care of it. You know I’ve come around to the suit. It’s been good to me.”

Saito looked surprised to be understood and mumbled something about how Kotetsu should probably get his stomach checked because throwing up with the face mask down would have caused much, much more damage to the sensitive equipment.

Kotetsu put a hand on Saito’s shoulder. This guy was weird as fuck, but he had a good heart, clearly. “Thanks, man. I will.”

Saito looked incredibly surprised. Maybe at being understood, or.... maybe at being touched.  
Kotetsu pulled his hand back quickly. 

Retreating hurriedly from the growing awkwardness, Kotetsu grabbed his hat from the peg by the door. At the threshold, he waved good-bye: “Uh, right, okay---well, see you around!”

When the door closed behind him, Kotetsu thought: _Well, that didn’t go well at all, but at least it’s over_.

#

Kotetsu had hoped that with Max Coffee behind him, the day would turn around. But, when he stepped outside, it was pouring rain. It wasn’t just sprinkling, either, it was driving, gushing sheets of an icy downpour. 

He’d ridden the bike.

As Kotetsu stared forlornly at it from under the meager shelter of the parking lot’s overhang, he could almost hear his mother saying: _this is what you get for not checking the forecast before you leave the house, young man_.

Well, there was always a taxi.

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet to retrieve Ben’s business card… and found it empty. He checked the other side. Then, he patted his shirt pocket. His vest. And, then, he scanned the ground… just because. Where could it be? Did he forget it at home? No, he’d had to show his Hero ID to get in the studio. The green room! It must have fallen out in the green room when he was changing into his costume. 

Dodging cars, Kotetsu made it back to the front door of the studio, but not before getting pelted with several large splashes of muddy, gritty water by passing cars. He didn’t let that stop him. Once inside, he headed directly for the changing room. Before he could push the main door open, a big, burly hand stopped him. “Where do you think you’re going, pal?”

Kotetsu looked up into the hard expression of a security guard. The guy wasn’t that much bigger than Kotetsu, maybe only by an inch, but he had the flattened face and build that said former boxer all over them. 

“I don’t want a fight,” Kotetsu said raising his hands for peace. 

If there was a fight, things would get broken, because Kotetsu had noticed that, lately, even without his Hundred Power bursts his strength was unpredictable. Besides, he couldn’t raise his hand to a civilian. It wasn’t right.

“I just need my wallet,” Kotetsu cajoled in what he hoped was a charming, disarming manner. “I’m pretty sure I left it in the green room.” He glanced over the muscular shoulder of the security guard at the secretary sitting behind the big oval desk. “Could you just call--” oh, shit, he couldn’t remember the name of the director guy. “...uh, the Max Coffee people?

“I’m sorry, sir,” she said. “They’re in the middle of a very important shoot. There’s real superhero in there. I can’t interrupt them.”

“The superhero is me!” 

The guard and the secretary exchanged highly skeptical glances. The security guard said what they’d clearly both been thinking, “Sure, old man. I think it’s a little early to be hitting the sauce myself, so how about you crawl back under whatever bridge you live under.”

“Do I look like a bum? Really?” Kotetsu asked, as rain rolled down the tip of his nose.

Apparently, he did.

In less than half a minute, he was tossed out into the rainy streets.

#

Just one little Hundred Power burst and Kotetsu was sure he could make the studio’s roof. Once up there, all he’d need was a tiny bit more strength, and he could twist the door’s lock and be in.

Bouncing up the fire escapes went like a dream. He could even still sense the power crackling around him when he reached for the door.

Except, that was exactly when his powers failed him.

So, instead of wrenching the door from its frame, he nearly popped out his own shoulder. “Ow! Ow! Ow!!” He shook out his wrist and rubbed his shoulder blade, “Damn it!”

As the rain soaked him clean to the bone, he calculated the time… less than twenty seconds? Is that what he was down to now? Dejectedly, he looked over the edge of the roof. Six stories up. 

He was stuck.

And, as he was standing up from leaning over, his favorite hat slipped off his head. He made a desperate grasp, almost had it, but a gust of wind ripped it from his fingers. He watched as it tumbled through the air to fall into the middle of a busy intersection.

Kotetsu let his knees give up and he sat down, hard. 

Into a puddle, of course. 

Not that it mattered that much, he was already soaked to the bone. The cloth of his shirt clung to his skin obscenely, the white vest gray and heavy with wet. It was time for desperate measures. He didn’t normally like to bug Barnaby, not these days, anyway. Their relationship was… awkward. They’d gotten so close when they were working together side-by-side. So close, in fact, that Kotetsu would have happily given his life for Barnaby’s. 

But then he’d recovered and was relegated to the Second League. They were still friends, but… it was like the rest of the team. They tried not to, but sometimes Kotetsu caught them looking at him with… _pity_.

Pity was the one thing he couldn't take. Not from them. Not from the team.

In fact, any time sensed their pity it made him feel like maybe it would have been better not to have survived. And, then he hated himself for having that thought, especially when Kaede still needed her Papa.

Pulling out his cell, Kotetsu punched in the numbers. When the phone clicked on, he started, “Look, Bunny, don’t hang up, I’m sort of in a jam--”

He stopped when he heard Barnaby’s careful enunciation: “I’m sorry, but I’m currently unable to answer. Please leave a message after the beep. I’ll return your call once the emergency situation has been resolved.”

‘Emergency situation?’

Oh! This was Barnaby’s ‘in the middle of Hero-ing’ message. Unconsciously, Kotetsu stared up at the sky as if he might catch sight of the action. There was nothing, just heavy, dark thunderclouds. Not even the streak of Sky High’s jetpack.

The beep reminded Kotetsu that he should probably say something. “Oh. Uh… hey, I guess you’re fighting the bad guys. Erm... good luck? Uh, not that you need it. I’m sure you’ll be awesome. I’ll catch up on Hero TV reruns tonight, I guess.” He paused, aching to tell Bunny something more. Though, what, he wasn’t sure? I miss you? It wasn’t like Bunny didn’t know that, but talking about it was so hard. So, he put on a casual air, and said, “Hey, so, I threw up Max Coffee today. Don’t ever buy that stuff. It’s gross. And I lost my wallet. Well, right. Okay. It’s raining, and I guess I need to walk home after I grapple hook myself off this roof. I’m fine, though,” he said, though no one was listening. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Snapping the phone shut with a wince, Kotetsu shoved it into his pocket and tried not think about what a needy-sounding asshole he was. Aiming his wristwatch grappling hook at the building across the street at a safe, slight downward angle, he fired it. After securing the other end, he pulled the tie from around his neck. He wrapped the ends around his palms, making a makeshift grip for the zip line. 

_Don’t tear, please_ , was his thought to the slender silk as he jumped.

But, like Kotetsu’s luck, it didn’t hold.

It felt like he broke something critical, like a rib or an elbow, when he landed on the car roof. But, despite the bangs and bruises, instinct must have triggered some reserve power, because he left a Kotetsu-sized dent in the hood.

As he rolled off the car, he noticed some fancy hood ornament. Was this a Jaguar? Or, maybe a Mustang or something? It was a nice car. Very nice. He should probably leave a note.

But… he couldn’t afford bodywork on a car like this.

He hesitated just long enough that owner of the car burst out of a nearby coffee shop with the clatter of cow bells and an ear-piercing shriek. She ran down the street, tottering in high heels and pearls, shouting at him. “What the hell did you do to my car, you NEXT freak!?” 

With a guilty look over his shoulder, Kotetsu hightailed it out of there as fast as he could.

#

When Kotetsu stopped running, he was still several miles from his apartment. The rain had abated a little, though the wind continued to rip down the street in the kind of waves that felt like they might lift him from his feet. 

He sneezed. Either someone was talking about him, or he was catching a cold.

Today? Odds were on the cold.

His rib ached, but it was a dull kind of throbbing now. Feeling under his shirt, Kotetsu tried to find the injury. He would have sworn he’d broken it. 

For all that his other powers lasted for almost no time at all any more, it seemed his healing factor was working overtime. 

And his hearing was getting sharper. The raindrops sounded like pounding drums. If he concentrated, he could hear the conversations of the passers-by and even those of salarymen in their offices.

Useless, though. What good was supped-up healing and hearing? Especially since any time he heard a cry for help, Kotetsu couldn’t stop himself from running towards it… even though he no longer had the strength to save everyone. He couldn’t keep from trying to save people though, no matter the risk, no matter that his strength and speed failed him at critical moments. 

Thank god for the suit, and, for the fact, that despite moments of self-pity, he really didn’t want to die. It might break his heart to leave the fight behind, but he had things to live for. Even if, some days, like today, it was just looking forward to the nice, hot bowl of fried rice he would make himself when he got home.

The wind pushed at his back and he sneezed again. Shivers wracked his body. Gods, he couldn’t wait to get home. Maybe snuggle under a blanket. Pour himself a cold beer...

Oh, shit! He was supposed to meet Antonio. What time was it? 

He fumbled for his phone. It slipped from his shivering fingers and splashed into a puddle. At least, when he retrieved it, it seemed to still be working. He still had an hour, but he should just cancel. He didn’t have his wallet, anyway. When Antonio picked up the phone, Kotetsu suddenly remembered that everyone had been in some kind of fire fight. “Hey, you okay? How is everybody? Is anyone injured?”

“Everyone is fine,” Antonio said, but he sounded like he was hiding something. If there was one thing that Kotetsu loved about Antonio was that he couldn’t lie for shit. 

“What’s going on?” Kotetsu demanded. He could hear his name being mentioned in the background noise. Why would they be talking about him? “Hey! What are people saying?”

“Uh, oh shit. I have to go! Bye!”

What the hell? 

When Kotetsu called back the line was busy. He punched Barnaby’s number next… and promptly had a sneezing fit he could hardly control. Barnaby picked up right away, but waited patiently. As soon as the sneezing stopped, Barnaby said, “I’m glad you called. I’m trying to find you. How far are you from your apartment?”

“What’s going on with everyone?” Kotetsu stood in the middle of the street, shouting into his receiver as people passing him by gave him strange looks. 

“Oh, I see you now,” Barnaby said smoothly. Kotetsu could hear a honk a half block away. “I’ll be right there.”

“Don’t fuck around, Bunny! I’ve had a really shitty day!”

Barnaby’s car pulled up to the curb where Kotetsu was standing. The door opened and through the receiver and echoed in person: “I know. Get in.”

“I’m going to drip on the leather,” Kotetsu said, closing the phone. 

Barnaby leaned across the seats and smiled at him. He reached behind the seat and primly set a towel down. “Get in. People are waiting.”

Gingerly, Kotetsu settled into the seat. “People are waiting?” he repeated stupidly. “For me?”

Bunny smiled one of his mischievous, sly smiles as he put the car in gear. “Yes.” 

Kotetsu felt self-conscious of his wetness in the extremely posh car, the interior of which smelled faintly of something pleasant and innocuous like vanilla. In a very small voice, he asked, “Why?”

“Because you threw up terrible coffee and got stuck in the rain.”

“Really?”

Barnaby took his eyes from the road long enough to give Kotetsu a patient look. The lights of the road reflected on his square lens glasses. “Yes, really,” he said, turning back to the road. “Though I think I may have to apologize in advance. Nathan is cooking. In your kitchen.” Barnaby shivered a little at the thought. “We may all regret this.”

Kotetsu couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “Are you telling me that… actually, honestly, I can’t figure any of this out. What are you telling me, exactly?”

Barnaby’s laugh was light. “I’m telling you that all of your friends have broken into your apartment in possibly a misguided attempt to cheer you up. The thing is, when I got your message you sounded so low…” he glanced out the side window, ostensibly to check the traffic as he turned into the apartment’s lot, but Kotetsu recognized it as a moment of embarrassment. He coughed and continued, “... and, at any rate, I thought you might need a knees up.”

Kotetsu’s heart did a funny little warming, tugging thing. “Bunny…”

Barnaby pulled the car into a parking space and wretched the parking brake. “Oh, I should also probably mention that I forgot to bring along the spare key you gave me. Most of us came right over from the battle, and so I was still suited up…. and, well, Antonio took your door off the hinges to get us in. I’ll pay for the damages. It’s my fault.”

Kotetsu could care less about the door. All he heard was that all of his friends were waiting at his house for him. “I think I love you a little.”

“Please don’t.”

“Too late. I totally love you. In fact, I’m going to hug you,” Kotetsu said, and then he did, even though Barnby made a little unhappy noise. Although he did relax into it and eventually hug him back.

“I know this transition is very hard. I know you’re hurting,” Barnaby said, his voice barely over a whisper. “You shouldn’t be alone right now. We owe you our lives. I owe you.”

Kotetsu pulled back sharply, but still hung on to Barnaby’s shoulders. “What are you talking about? Nobody owes me anything. I would do it all again.”

“Yes, I know. You’d do it again, and you’d do the same for anyone. But, you don’t understand, Kotetsu. That’s why you’re so special. So precious. To everyone.” He looked away again. “To me.”

Kotetsu blinked, watching the blush bloom across his cheeks and color the tips of his ears. Ha! Such cute little Bunny ears. His own sudden attraction took Kotetsu by surprise, so he turned it into a joke. Letting go of Barnaby’s shoulders, Kotetsu made a little ‘look at you all into me’ gesture and, with a wink, said, “Are you confessing your love to me?”

“Shut up,” Barnaby said without heat, and, if anything, the blush deeped. He turned away and unbuckled. “We’d better get inside before Nathan burns the place down.”

Barnaby was already out the door, but Kotetsu sat in the warm car interior for a long minute, just smiling. His friends were waiting for him. They came to make him food and keep him company. Because they liked him.

Because they loved him.

Yeah, parts of it might suck, but he had a good life. A life worth living.

He nearly jumped when the car lock beeped. “Are you coming or not?” Barnaby said, knocking on his window. 

“Yeah,” Kotetsu said, unbuckling and opening his door finally. “Thanks, Bunny. I really do love you, you know”

Barnaby rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He held out his hand and Kotetsu took it. “Yes, and I’m a lucky man for it. Now come on, or they’re going to wonder what happened to us.”


End file.
